Jellicle Cats at the Jellicle Ball
by ReeJay the Cat
Summary: Echo is a new cat in the neighbourhood. But she isn't like most of the other Jellicles. She is a magical cat with different coloured eyes. Will she be able to control her magic, while trying to find out who to fall for? Or will she perish before she can?
1. Chapter 1 Echo

Jellicle Cats at the Jellicle Ball

Disclaimer! I don't own any of the characters in this story! The only one that I own is Echo.

"_Jellicle cats come out tonight! Jellicle cats come one, come all! The Jellicle moon is shining bright! Jellicles come to the Jellicle ball!" _the cats chanted as they gathered in the junk yard. There were small cats, colorful cats, thin cats, and stout cats. But the cat who sat off to the side, the black and white monochrome cat, was the newest addition to this magical place. She didn't know if she should go and introduce herself, or just sit and watch the fun.

"You're new around here, little one," a deep voice sounded from behind her, "What might be your name?"

She blinked at the old cat for a moment, "I-it's Echo."

The old cat smiled at her and sat down next to her, "I'm Old Deuteronomy. I have lived a long time, I'm a cat who has lived many lives in succession. My legs may be tottering, I must go slow. And be careful of Old Deuteronomy."

Echo smiled and looked down into the clearing, still unsure of what to do, "What's h-happening tonight?"

"Ah, the Jellicle Ball is happening tonight. The time when the Jellicle Leader chooses one cat to be reborn and come back to a different Jellicle life. And that one cat will see the Heaviside Layer, and the Jellicles ask; who will it be?" Old Deuteronomy said, looking up at the moon. He stood up and stretched his back, "Come, Echo, there is much for you to learn tonight, and I need some help getting to my spot where I wait just before dawn for the announcement of the cat."

She nodded and stood up, going around him and letting him lean on her as they descended into the clearing. She spotted a tom-cat of the same fur pattern as she had. His icy blue eyes turned to meet hers, their gaze locking for a moment, when Echo broke away. She led the old tom-cat to his spot near the edge of the clearing, and backed away into the shadows.

"Little she-cat, all alone. Oh! And timid at that!" a soft, husky voice whispered in her ear. She unsheathed her claws and whipped around, lashing out with her claws. Her hand was stopped by the grip of a black and sandy tan tom-cat with the large spike collar.

"Get away f-from me!" Echo hissed, drawing her ears back. The tom-cat chuckled.

"Your type is what I like." he said releasing her hand, "I'll see you later, beautiful."

He walked away, going over to the monochrome cat. _Why is everyone so odd? _Echo thought with slight fear. She backed further into the shadows, and watched as the two tom-cats talked. The monochrome cat looked in her direction, smiling. He looked back at the black and sandy tom-cat and nodded. Echo's fear level started sky rocketing as he started walking over to her.

"Hello? Don't be afraid. I'm not going to hurt you." he said in a smooth voice as he came closer to her, "I'm Munkustrap, and it would be nice to see you, and know you."

He extended a hand for her, and after looking at it for a moment, grasped it lightly. Echo stood up and walked into the moonlight. Munkustrap studied her up and down, his eyes finally resting on her eyes. He cocked his head to the side in confusion when he saw that both eyes were different colors. One of her eyes was icy blue, the other was almost a leaf green.

"Your eyes." he said in awe, "They're-"

"Hideous." Echo interrupted, "My owner just had to be a witch, and she picked out the one with the hideous eyes." she said looking away from him to hide her eyes.

"Don't say that! I think they are the most beautiful set of eyes I have ever seen. Plus, there is another cat here that has eyes like your's." Munkustrap said stepping closer, "He is the magical, marvelous, Mister Mistoffelees."

_Mistoffelees? I've heard my human talk about his owner. _She thought.

"I think I know him, can you point him out to me?" she asked curiously. Munkustrap looked around the clearing, then pointed at a black and white tuxedo tom-cat speaking to Old Deuteronomy. Echo nodded and looked at Munkustrap.

"Thank you, Munkustrap. I'm Echo." she said. She put a finger up to her lips as her magic caused her eyes to glow.


	2. Chapter 2 Mister Mistoffelees

Mister Mistoffelees smiled at Old Deuteronomy as he nodded farewell. He had felt something appear on the astral plane as he was talking to the old cat. It was someone who had a being almost like his own. That puzzled him, for all he knew, he was the only magical cat. He looked around the junkyard for the source of the feeling. He looked into the shadows across the clearing and saw two glowing eyes. Yet they seemed to be two different colors, but close enough to be one cat's eyes. He found it odd but he was quite drawn to it. It was then that he noticed that there wasn't just one cat there. There were two that looked almost identical, besides the fact that they were opposite genders.

He cocked his head sideways at the female cat. Mistoffelees recognized the male cat to be Munkustrap, but as he approached the two cats, he noticed that the she-cat actually did have two different colored eyes. And she seemed to back away into the shadows as Mistoffelees arrived.

"Ah, if it isn't the magical Mister Mistoffelees! I didn't hear you coming." Munkustrap seemed to fumble awkwardly on his words. Mistoffelees raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, of course," he paused, looking past Munkustrap into the shadows, "It seems I haven't been introduced to this newcomer."

Munkustrap tilted his head, "What newcomer? I would have been the first to greet them if there was."

Mistoffelees blinked in dismay, "You weren't just talking to a beautiful young she-cat with grey and white fur with stripes, and mismatched eyes?"

"Ok, you found me," a soft voice sounded from the shadows. A beautiful black white and grey she-cat emerged from the darkness, her eyes locking with his, "Pleased to make your acquaintance, I'm Echo."

Mistoffelees couldn't take his eyes off of her, she was just so stunningly gorgeous. He peeled his eyes away from her to look at Munkustrap, "Be sure to watch your back," he stepped closer to the son of Old Deuteronomy, "I wouldn't trust her if I were you. She has power that only I can match, and that power can kill."

Mistoffelees was telling the truth after all, Echo did have abnormal powers, and he thought she might be slightly more powerful than himself. Shivering, he nodded farewell to Munkustrap and the newcomer. But he couldn't stop thinking about her. The way her eyes were set in the beautiful face was mesmerizing. Her eyes were like his in a way, one of his eyes is icy blue, and the other is a bright amber color, yet instead of the bright amber, her other eye was a forest green. He had never seen such beauty in all his years. Mistoffelees walked across the clearing to the pile of old, tun down tires.

Just over that pile was where his temporary get away spot was. Slowly and carefully, he picked his way up to the top of the pile, and with a glance over his shoulder to check if anyone was following, he bounded down the other side. He stopped at a large tire with a door in the center. Gathering his magic, he put a paw on the pentacle shape on the door, making the symbol glow. The door opened from the center in, and he looked around cautiously making sure no one saw him, and shut the door behind him.

Mistoffelees sighed and slumped down onto the black long chaise near the back of the room. He leaned his head back against the headrest when he heard his name whispered in his ear.

"Whose there?" he warned, gathering magic into his hand, ready to attack anyone. A strange mist floated around him, almost like a spirit would.

"_Quaxo, I know you don't trust me..." _a familiar voice whispered from behind him. He whipped around, ready to attack, yet there was nothing.

"_And yet you are falling for me, how sweet." _the voice giggled.

"Echo, stop toying with me! You don't know what I feel, and you never will!" he growled. Mistoffelees turned around to see the mist form shape into Echo. The hair on his neck stood on end as he saw her and his breath hitched in his throat. Her eyes seemed to stare right through him, and he tried to avert his eyes from her glance.

"_Don't look away, I know you come closer." _Echo smiled. He sighed and looked down.

"You're right, I don't want to look away. I had to walk away from you because I wanted you." he said, slowly walking toward her projection, "I can't stay away. You are much like myself, yet you're more powerful. I couldn't even project myself to someone else."

Mistoffelees put his hand on the projection's face, looking into her eyes, "I hope you can feel this."

He leaned closer to her, closing his eyes.


End file.
